


WINDOWSILL [IWAIZUMI HAJIME AU]

by tooruswheels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fast burn since theres only 3 chapters, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, Iwaizumi Hajime in Denial, Iwaizumi Hajime in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Short Story, Song: Windowsill (Zayn Malik), this is bad but at least is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruswheels/pseuds/tooruswheels
Summary: One night, one particular night between all those meaningless days on those meaningless weeks, Iwaizumi looked at you and noticed something was different.IWAIZUMI HAJIME X FEM!READER. I DO NOT OWN THE "HAIKYUU!!" UNIVERSE NOR ITS CHARACTERS, all credit goes to Haruichi Furudate.original by tooruswheels [2021].
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains mentions of sex/flashbacks about it, yet there isn't nothing very explicit on them and they're not long.  
> ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP, this is a College AU (even though it's not the main theme on the story).
> 
> Slightly based on the song "Windowsill" by ZAYN and Devlin. Feel free to stream to get a context and a better experience.  
> As stated on previous works, english is not my first language, so if anything needs to be corrected, it will be checked eventually.

Sometimes, no matter how many effort you put into it, things don't work your way. Iwaizumi Hajime learned it in a very... **particular** way.

He made sure to put a wall between you and him, a wall so thick and tall as his own body (or even beyond), a line that neither of you would ever cross. A thing Hajime hated, if not what he hated the most, was not being under control of things (specially him own self); but the very first time he laid his hands on you he knew that whenever you were around, there was not even a chance of him keeping it together. He hoped deep inside that the reckless adrenaline kicking was only pshysical, that the need he felt was only lust. _There was a wall between you,_ he reminded himself everytime he saw you with the light of his nightstand hitting the left side of you face.

Plenty times he heard about fuckbuddies, friends with benefits, relationships that are only casual sex. You both thought that it was something you could make work: none of you was available enough to put your feelings out there and it was nice to feel company every now and then between tons of essays and exams. College occupied you most of the day and you didn't even took the same classes, so the only encounters you had were in his (or your) apartment. Late in the dark you pleased each other for a while, released lots of hate for teachers and anxiety for the future and then left to be in your own luck, but with less emotions eating you up. It was perfectly meaningless, very satisfactory, foolproof and simple, so it was stated that you would only link up to fuck: nothing more, nothing less, nothing in between.

One night, one **particular** nightbetween all those meaningless days on those meaningless weeks, Iwaizumi looked at you and noticed _something_ was different. Maybe the lighting or the way the wind coming from his window moved your hair softly, he couldn't decided. What he did decided, was that he would never let you know. What was the point of it? A cigarette was almost slipping from your lips (the ones that previously called his name so low and soft on his ear) so Iwa reached his own lighter and light it up for you making you smile; and then it was again: The growing feeling in his stomach that something was different in you. 

Ignoring the sirens in the back of his brain, he continued to keep the distance established with such emphasis; forgetting a wall cannot always drown and keep away the noise. Your voice chased him in his dreams and vulnerable moments, calling his name between short breaths and moans. The only times the noise was kind was when his skin met your skin in his bed. He couldn't be chased by something if he was giving up to it. When your body was underneath his and your hands gripped on his shoulders like you needed him, Hajime let the wall he created and appreciated so much fall apart slowly brick by brick and built it up again the morning after.

And since that one **particular** night between all those meaningless days on those meaningless weeks, Iwaizumi Hajime forgot to re-built his precious wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime felt impatient. Where were you? Why weren't you calling? When were you going to get there? How far away were you? Where you safe? Where you even coming?

Laying in his bed, he tried not to get weird harrassing you with text messages or calling you every ten minutes just to localise you. For two weeks straight, the only thing he wanted was to feel your presence around. Trying his best to be calmed and collected, he casually invited you to do certain stuff more often. Having sex was one of them. Watching movies and going shopping, too. Having your body next to his in any context made him feel warm inside and he wanted to keep that feeling for the longest time possible. The bell rang and his heart flipped in his own chest, warmth all over him as he ran to his door and opened for you.

A certain glow in your eyes when you saw him made the remains of the wall he once built to protect himself from you look like useless rocks. Iwaizumi didn't knew it quite yet, but your own walls looked pretty similar to his even though they weren't. Yours were made of glass, allowing him to see deep inside you, letting him know you and admire you... from a distance. That night, when he reached his hand close to your face and tried to touch your soul, he found a thin layer of tained glass separating you. Small traces of annoyance followed by a big wave of sadness floaded him, taking away all the rocks that rested at his feet. It was unfair to him the way you could kick down everything he built with dedication without allowing him to do the same for you.

He handled the cigarettes you forgot the last time on his windowsill and you thanked him for not smoking them,a small giggle leaving your lips. You looked so relaxed for a person who showed up thirty-three minutes late to a casual appointment without ever anouncing if they were okay or the reason of their delay. That made him a little bit angrier. How could you be so careless of his emotions or his plans? He pushed you back against the countertop of his kitchen, quickly doing the work required and making sure all of your clothing ended up on different parts of his apartment.

Frustration dripping due to the fact he hated to lose control of things, stress because he didn't knew exactly what was happening to him, fear of wanting you so bad and never being able to have you in the ways he wanted. 

Hajime Iwaizumi felt cursed. But as soon as he heard his own name falling off your lips, he accepted that he had no salvation. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BREAK THE GLASS AND TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL.

Hearts, like glass, also get broken. Most chances are you're going to get cut with the remains of it, and gauzes and ugly scars occupy your future. Hajime Iwaizumi was well aware.

Holding his heart on his hand the same way he did the past three months, he walked towards you in a inhuman slow speed. Sitting in his couch in the morning holding a cup of tea and a book, wearing his blue t-shirt. To his presence you raised your head and stared while giving him a loving smile. Suddenly he realised how golden and familiar the scene was and felt like he didn't needed to be scared at all.

"Y/N" he started, sitting right next to you. There wasn't much to think about, just to let himself be free. No more walls. "I need to tell you something". He saw you nodd softly and abandon both the book and the cup, turning your body fully to pay attention to the man sitting besides you.

"For the past few months, I been experiencing this... situations. And it doesn't matter to me if you disagree with what I'm about to say, but I think I owe you honesty. I owe myself honesty. I've been wondering for three months now if I'm going crazy or if I'm confused, but I know now. After all, I know."

**One loud but lonely crack.**

In a small moment that felt like a flash, memories showed up in his mind, making Iwa shiver. _The kissing, the late nights of touching, conversations, laughs, sometimes a few tears, meeting each other in secret and going out in public, holding hands, reading books together, watching movies, ligthing cigarettes and contemplating the view outside his window at 3 in the morning on a calm Thursday._

"Y/N, after everything we been through, I think... I think I love you."

_Long stares and comfortable silence, hugs, cuddles, kind words of advice, picking you up at school, helping you with homework, caresing your cheek, touching his hair, listening to his voleyball stories. And that damn glow in your eyes._

**Two cracks.**

A certain belief that goes along different cultures, countries and lifestyles is that broken glass often tends to be related to an excess of poorly canalized energy. When our emotions get a little out of control and also when we don't express them in the right way (perhaps because we haven't assumed them yet), the energy we project causes a certain vibration on the glasses and crushes them.

**Three cracks.**

Throwing you entire body against his, Hajime felt the cold glass he once admired from the far breaking in front of him. But it didn't cut him, didn't cause him harm in any way. It just pulverized as he watched small tears fall from your eyes, soaking the small crystals at your feet.

_"Hajime, dear. I love you, too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this idea going on for a while but i wasnt exactly sure of how to develop it, so this short story came up. i tried to write something longer but it didnt felt as right as this. hope you enjoyed anyway and i see u in the next thing i write! he


End file.
